


Sunflower

by Its_Julio



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse
Genre: Also Peter B. Is The Best, Angst??, Can We Get An F In The Chat For Dead Peter, Do You Want Angst??, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Cried When He Died, I'm New What Else Do I Tag, Miles Is A Sweet Baby, Mostly Fluff, Oneshot, Probably Not Actually Except If You Really Want It, We All Love Peter's Gut Right??, please enjoy, smut???, who else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Julio/pseuds/Its_Julio
Summary: "Then you're left in the dust,Unless I stuck by ya.You're a sunflower,I think your love would be too much.Or you'll be left in the dust,Unless I stuck by ya.You're the sunflower.You're the sunflower.".-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Requests at each open!Any character!Find this on Quotev at https://www.quotev.com/story/11639482/Youre-A-Sunflower-Into-The-Spiderverse-x-Reader-Oneshots(I usually update more on Quotev)





	1. You're Bitter, But Also Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Alright well here we have a stubborn, vicious but adorable reader, and a flirtatious but still broken Peter B. Parker. My favorite kind of Peter.

"What a day!"  
Flopping onto your couch, you turned on the tv and sipped on a refreshing soda. Man, being a vigilante was hard. Today was no exception.

Right after college ended, your police scanner went off. Luckily, your headphones were connected to your phone, so no one was suspicious when you went into he girls bathroom. The black spandex was hard to get on in such a tiny stall, but you dressed hurriedly. Throwing on your boots and coat, you flung yourself out the window. 

Apparently, the crime was another car chase, and by the looks of it, the cops weren't gonna catch the baddies anytime soon. Swinging from building to building, you caught up to the car, and landed right on the roof. After taking care of the criminals (and stopping the vehicle from running over some terrified pedestrians), you fled the scene before the cops arrived. 

And it just kept getting better.

A bank robbery, hijacked metro train, a bomb threat, and almost being caught by the authorities.  
By the time you were done, it was near 11:00 pm, and your body was covered in sweat and bruises. Plus, you stubbed your toe in the doorway. 

Yep. What a day.

But who else can fight crime like you?

So, you sucked it up and chilled for the rest of the night, eating junk food and watching mindless tv.  
You fell asleep later on, a pizza box on your tummy. Suddenly, your phone went off, scaring you and making you squeak, falling off of your couch in the process. Blindly looking for it in the dark, you finally grabbed your phone and saw what the whole commotion was about. 

What do you know?  
Another crime in progress. 

"Can't I just have four hours of sleep?! Four hours! That's all I'm asking!"  
You yelled to your ceiling. Grabbing your mask, you stretched before jumping out the window.

On your descent, you felt the cool air blow against your body, making you thankful of your jacket. At some times, New York was a truly beautiful city. The bright lights, the soothing, soft sound of traffic, friends laughing and enjoying their normal lives together. If only you could be like them.

Finally arriving at the destination your police scanner had announced, you perched on top of a nearby building. There was another robbery going on, and there was some hostages at gun point. Standing and shaking your body, you bounced around a bit, giving yourself a little pep talk.

"All right, (Y/N). You can do this. It's just one more crime. And then, it's back to sleep." You smiled at this, cracking your neck from side to side.  
"Okay, let's do this."

Shooting a web to the roof of the restaurant, you swung off of the building you were currently on and neared your destination. Right when you reached the door, the wind got knocked out of you, as if a ton of bricks was thrown into your side, and you tumbled on the sidewalk, hearing someone groan. After a few moments of pain, you looked up, and growled. Of course.

The red-and-blue spandex wearing hero. 

The only other one who could protect this city as best as you could. Dare I say better.

Freaking Spider-Man.

"What the hell, man?!"

The male gazed over at you, having a dazed look on his mask.  
Is that even possible?!  
You huffed and stood up, stomping your way over to the shore before grabbing the him by the collar of his suit and bringing him down to your level.  
"I'm here to help these people from being robbed of all their hard earnings, so if you don't mind, bug off." you explained threateningly, pushing him back before running towards the restaurant. Man, did he weigh a lot. Must be, like, almost 100 pounds to be able to knock you down at least 15 feet away from the robbery. Plus, the speed he was swinging was pretty fast. Needs to freaking watch where he's going. It confuses you why your spider-sense didn't warn you or anything. Man, must be the lack of sleep.

Skidding to a halt, you hastily opened the door to, what you now know, a family owned pizzeria.  
You flung the door open, a loud "hey!" erupting from your throat. Before they could even turn around and look at you, you shot webs at two of the criminals. The others started to maneuver their guns from the citizens to aim at your, firing and trying to escape.  
Your tired body was aching, but you could deal with it. In a few minutes, the criminals were unconscious and wrapped in webbing, along with a note that said, "you guys owe me a few hours of sleep," along with your signature of Crystal Clear.

You didn't come up with the name. It was after some bystanders saw your fighting some baddies did they happen to get a clip of you in action and turning invisible, thus provoking people to call you "Crystal Clear." You guess it made a lot of sense, going with your whole costume design. 

After being thanked by the owners and their clients, you left the restaurant, ready for some well deserved sleep.  
"Well, that wasn't so bad."

You froze in your tracks, slowly turning your head in the direction of the voice.  
"Oh, yeah? Well, would've been way better if I didn't get hurled 15 feet away from the crime scene, now wouldn't it?" You sassed, glaring at the tall male before you. Spider-Man was such a pain in the ass.

"Well, maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings. You are superhero, after all." You should be more careful?! How about he looks were he's going instead of swinging around the city like he owns the place?! 

An audible growl could be heard from you, before you stepped closer towards your "enemy."  
"Y'know what, Spider-Man?" You spat his name out in disgust.  
"You should mind your own business, and butt out of other people's lives!"  
You turned on your heel, grumbling to yourself, when you suddenly heard chuckling.  
Oh, oh! Did he have the nerve to laugh at a time like this. 

You yelled at the man, threatening him to leave you alone before you squish him like a bug, when he said the weirdest thing.  
"You're adorable all riled up, you know that?"

Your word got stuck in your throat, making you sound like a stuttering chicken. Finally, your voice seemed to come back.  
"What?"

The man chuckled, stepping towards you.  
"You heard me. Unless, you became deaf from all that constant screaming you do."  
You deadpanned, still shocked from being called "cute."  
"You, of all people, think I'm cute?"  
This was the most confusing thing in your life in all honesty.  
Spider-Man huffed a bit, seeming exasperated.  
"Okay, so I called you cute. Can we just move on from it?"  
He shot a web and was about to swing off into the night sky when you called out to him.  
"Wait!"  
He stopped and glanced back at you.  
"Uh, what, um- are you doing this weekend?" You scratched the back of your neck, sweating profusely underneath the suit, you cheeks heating up.  
Behind the mask, Peter raised his eyebrows. This girl, who was a ticking time bomb, wanted to know ol' depressed Parker's plans for the weekend? 

He chortled, tilting his head to the side.  
"Probably just going to stay home, eat and mope around my apartment; help out with crimes if needed. Why do you want to know?"  
He was messing with you, but this was the only fun he has in his miserable life.  
"Well, I was just thinking- of course, it's not a big deal, but, if you just...wanted to get a coffee sometime with me?"  
You were stammering, looking anywhere but in Peter's direction.  
He laughed out loud, finding your now shy demeanor abordable.

"I don't know, cafés aren't really my thing."  
You panicked, thinking you made him feel like he was forced to go to a place he didn't want to.  
"Oh! We don't have to go to a café! I could, uh, t-take you to a nice pizza place if you want!"  
Man, were you a nervous wreck or what.  
Peter held a smirk in his face underneath his mask, stepping closer to your shaking body.  
"(Y/N), are you asking me on a date?"  
Who knew that the depressed old man could be so flirtatious?  
Slowly, you nodded your head yes, your eyes closed tight in case he showed any signs of disgust.  
Seriously, you've been challenging this guy for 2 whole years now, barking at him every time you ran into each other. You did have a slight attraction to him, however. His crooked yet perfect nose, that powerful jaw that was decorated by a stubble, those beautiful brown eyes that anyone could get lost in, and, oh God, his hair. It must've felt nice to run your hands through his amazing hair.

Pete smiled, reaching a hand up to his face to pull his mask up right below his nose.  
He pulled yours up too, giving you a small peck on the cheek. Your eyes were still closed, so when you felt a warm pair of slightly chapped lips on the side of your face, you jumped up a bit. Your cheeks instantly grew an adorable shade of pink.

Peter smiled, aiming a web at a nearby building.  
"Saturday at 3 sound good?"  
You nodded frantically.  
"Alright. You make reservations and I'll pay."  
You pulled your mask down, noticing his was already covering his whole face again.  
"Uh, s-sure."

Right when he was about to swing off, he paused and smirked back at you. You could tell by the way his mask moved around the area his lips were located. God; his lips felt real nice. Wish you could've gotten a real kiss, though. 

"You should blush more. It makes you even cuter than what you already are."

And with that, Spider-Man swung away in the night sky, while you ran back into the pizzeria to make reservations.


	2. A Little Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles. Yes. He is best baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Miles, and I just think he's really cute and God this is a long one. I meant for this to go in a completely different direction, but then my bid went crazy and my fingers just typed whatever popped up into my mind. Oh, by the way, y'all are like 18 in this ;)

"No, no, no, no!"  
Your fingers had barely grazed the door of the bus before it zoomed away, leaving you in the pouring rain.  
Shit! That was the last one for today!  
"Can today get any worse?!"  
Right at that moment, a car sped down the road, splashing your body in dirty car water, making your clothes more soaked than what they already were.  
You stood still for a few seconds, before your face twisted into one on anger and dismay, screaming at the sky.  
"Damn-it!!"  
We should probably start from the beginning, shouldn't we?

 

It was a Monday, a wretched day, and the most hated day of the week. And as if Mondays weren't bad on their own, it was raining and cold outside today. Not only that, but you woke up late for school. Not bothering to grab anything for breakfast, you sprinted as fast as you could to school without splashing any murky water onto your school uniform.

Good thing you fell asleep at nearby at your aunt's house. If you were at your house, you'd be screwed.

When you arrived, you were relieved to find that others were still socializing and just beginning to head towards classes. You sped walked towards your locker grabbing your stuff and looking at yourself in the magnetic mirror.  
Yesh, you looked tired and just drained from all energy whatsoever.

It's not your fault. You're sure that any sane human would go to the graveyard and visit the tombstone of New York's deceased hero. After all, it's been, what, only three months after Peter Parker passed? Yeah, it's not your fault. You looked up to the guy, and he played a huge part in your life. He saved you from an out of control getaway driver, for crying out loud! Also, you saw a man who looked similar to him walking around with Miles a few days after he passed. That got you a little paranoid. 

After shutting your locker, you headed to look for Miles, wanting to talk to him for a bit before heading your separate ways. He's been gone from school more frequently, but at least it wasn't like when he was gone for a whole week. And it was when that weird "tear-in-reality" happened. You'd been so worried something happened to him, you crashed through his door to check up on him. Man, gotta love good old worrying (Y/N).

You could spot the boy in the sea of students, so you reluctantly walked towards your first block when the bell rang. Morning went by fast, and lunch came quickly. You sat with a bunch of your friends, but when one thought it'd be funny to put glue on your juice box, you freaked out and was rushed to the nurses office, the empty juice box still attached to your hand. 

For the rest of the day, you had a bandage around your hand to prevent you to touch you injured hand. God, it hurt like a bitch when the nurse freaking yanked your juice from your hand. 

And the day just kept getting better. 

You had a lab in Chemistry, and because of your idiotic partner distracting you, you accidentally mixed the wrong fluids together, creating a small explosion of a foam like substance to explode on your face. Your hair got messed up, and their was a bit of the material stuck to your shirt. 

In gym, you got hit on the cheek by a dodgeball, creating quite the nasty bruise. Worst part is, when you went to go sit out, you got hit again on the shoulder. Hard. People can be so blind these days. 

With still no sign of Miles, you started to head home after school ended. You'd think the rain would've stopped by now, but it was pouring. Like, a lot. Grimacing, you slowly walked outside, instantly getting soaked. 

And just when you thought your clothes were almost dried from this morning.

Arriving at a bus stop, you realize she you were too late and was forced to walk home.

Which makes us all caught up. Now, we shall continue with the story.

Continuing your trek home, you realized that it would take you at least 30 minutes to arrive back at your place.  
While you were lumbering, you saw a flash of red and black swoop into an alley. You raised a single brow, wondering who could that be. 

Slowly walking towards the alley the mysterious figure was in, you did not expect to see your best friend struggling to hold an umbrella between his shoulder and head, while putting on some regular clothes. You perked up, chirping a small "Miles!" 

You ran towards the dark skinned boy, stopping abruptly when you saw he had no shirt on.   
"Uh, hey, (Y/N)! Mind-damn-holding my umbrella for me?"  
When he looked up at you, you had your hands over your eyes, with a small blush over your cheeks.   
He chuckled, telling you to walk in the direction of his voice. You did so, stumbling over a few things and bumping into trashcans. He stopped you when you were right next to him, and took one hand off of your face.   
No! My shield!  
You had one hand left, but you could still peak through your fingers and see his built chest.  
Scolding yourself, your blush deepened while Miles opened up your hand and placed his umbrella in it. You took off your hand that was masking your face and looked to the side, brows pulled together.

"Where were you today, Miles?"  
You heard shuffling, and a bit of grunting, before your best friend responded with a slightly muffled voice.  
"Well, I was on my way to school when-" his head popped out of the hole on the top, zipping on his jacket, taking the umbrella from your hands, "-when I saw these three guys robbing a woman. I got dressed and pursued them, which took a while since they ran away while I was changing."  
The two of you walked out of the alleyway, you in the rain and Miles under the protection of his umbrella.  
"What else? Why'd it take so long?"  
You flicked a wet strand of hair out of your face, the rain becoming a light drizzle.   
Miles smiled when you huffed as you tried to peel the rest of the strands off of your face.  
"After looking for the men, I finally caught up to them, and when I went to go confront them, I saw the craziest thing."  
You raised your eyebrows at the biracial, your eyes shimmering, with a curious look on your face.

Oh lord, you were so adorable at times.

Miles looked at his feet, not wanting you to see the small blush on his face.   
"These guys had this weird gun, with like a speaker or something. When I approached them, they aimed it at me, and blasted me with, like, sound waves. Anyways, it left me a little dazed, and I spent the whole day chasing them around the city, seeing as they were gonna do something terrible with that gadget."  
You chuckled, looking at Miles with one raised brow.  
"Gadget? What are you, 50?"  
Miles looked up at you and shoved you little, laughing a bit.  
"Look who's talking! You always use words like 'bogus' and 'radical!'"  
You shoved him back with a hearty laugh, your eyes crinkling a bit.  
"Yeah, 'cause those words are actually for cool people."  
"Oh, yeah. Like you're cool."  
You gasped dramatically, raising a hand to your chest, feigning being offended.  
"I would like to point out that I am the coolest person you will ever meet, my dear, lame Miles Morales."  
Miles scoffed, rolling his eyes with a large grin on his face, much like your own.  
"Yeah, alright."  
Man, Miles was literally the light of your life.   
It's only been a few minutes, and he's already made you forget about all the terrible occurrences that happened today.  
"Woah, what happened to your cheek?"

Well, almost all of them.

Miles stopped in front of you and put away his umbrella. He took your face in his hands and turned your head to inspect the injury.   
"Oh, I just got hit with a ball today. No biggie," you waved your hand, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.  
Apparently, it was to Miles.  
"(Y/N), you gotta be more careful! You could've gotten hit in the eye instead!"  
You took note of Miles looking at you with caring eyes, a worried look on his face.  
Miles was such a good friend.  
Sure, you've thought about holding his hand, cuddling up against his chest on cold nights, watching a nice movie or just chilling, and telling him how much you just absolutely adore him, but who hasn't thought about their best friend in that way? It's normal. Totally normal. Come on, you'd have to be insane to never think that just once in your life. Yeah, it wasn't like you wanted to be more than friends. Yep. The best platonic relationship you could ever ask for. Nothing more. 

You looked to the side, refusing to look Miles in the face; that cute face of his.  
"Eh, it's just a little bruise. I'll be fiiine." Oh god, why did you do that? No one does that! That was so lame! What made you think to stretch out that word? Oh no, he's looking a little mad now. Don't look at his pout. It's not cute. Not one bit. 

"(Y/N)," Miles started, moving one of his hands to your un-injured cheek, rising a blush on your face.  
"I care too much about you to see you hurt, even if it's just a little bump."

Okay, now that made your heart flutter. 

How dare he be so adorable and handsome and oh God you're in love. 

No, no, nope. This is not happening. You cannot fall for your best friend. You've known the boy since you were 10, for crying out loud! Besides, you saw the way Miles looked at that Gwen girl from when he first became the Spider-Man. You were just setting yourself up for heartbreak, and you knew it. 

Huffing, you lightly smacked Mile's dark colored hand off of your face, shocking him a bit.   
"I already said it's fine, Miles. Just drop it."  
You started to walk again, leaving Mile's to ponder what came over you while jogging abbot to catch up.  
"Ooo-kay? Uh, you wanna hang out at my house and order a pizza?"  
You looked ahead of you, mad about the way you became a bit light headed when you felt Mile's hand brush against yours.   
"Got homework to do. Maybe another time."  
Simultaneously, your stomach growled, making your face light up with a dark shade of red.   
Mile's raised a brow and grinned, looking at you sideways.  
"Your stomach says otherwise."  
You looked to the side and scrunched up your nose, eyes burrowed.   
"My stomach can wait. I need to finish my work before tomorrow."  
Silence.  
"Uh, tomorrow is Saturday."

You stopped abruptly, Miles confused as to what was up with you. You spun around, knuckles white from gripping onto the straps of your backpack to hard.   
"Y'know, Miles? You don't always have to inform me on every little detail about what's going on, like I'm some clueless person!"   
"Um, okay-"  
You paced back and forth, gaining attention from some bystanders, Miles awkwardly smiling at them when they gave you two a judgmental look.  
"Just because your handsome face always pops up in my mind every time of the day, and your adorable laugh rings in my ears, and the way I swoon every single time I spend time with you and block out the whole world because I want nothing to ruin the moment does not mean I don't know what's going on around me!"   
Miles gaped and you, a blush forming on his dark skinned face.  
"(Y/N)-"  
You looked at Miles, looking distressed.  
"And, God, the way you care for me and worry about my well being literally makes my heart skip a beat, but I know I'll be fine, because I know someone actually puts up with me every single day, and doesn't feel any remorse about it! I'll be fine! You don't have to be so caring because if you keep doing so, I swear to God I'll die from how much I love you!"

By now, you just realized everything thing you said, and froze.   
Miles did the same, shocked from what information you had just told him.  
"Oh my God."  
You stared at each other, saying nothing, with blushes covering your whole entire faces.  
Silence.

Some more silence.

 

"You love me?"

Welp, goodbye, cruel world. I'm gonna go crawl into a hole and wait for Satan to throw me into his trash can like the trash I am.

"I... plead the fifth."  
God, you were so stupid.   
Seriously, no one could be as dumb as you.

Well, Miles thought otherwise.

In his eyes, you were the nicest, funniest, most beautiful, lovable, and cutest being to ever be put on Earth.   
Every time he laid his eyes on you, he yearned to call you his. He wanted to kiss you, to hug you, to cuddle you, to spend all his nights with you; to be the one you could rely on. He wanted to be yours.  
You were always on his thoughts, not once every leaving his mind. When he was fighting crime; wondering why he still put up with all the crimes, all the beatings, all the energy draining tasks, he thought of one thing: you. You were the reason he woke up in the morning, smiling to himself. You were the one that made his heart flutter every time you snorted, making his knees weak when you tilted your head, your eyes shining with curiosity.

Miles loved you, and there was no denying it.

You, on the other hand, were beating yourself up in your head, telling yourself to leave your best friend alone after this occurrence.   
He must feel awkward, having to tell his friend that has feelings for him that he doesn't feel the same way. God, I'm pathetic.

By now, it was dusk, barely anyone out on the streets. You plan on crying yourself to sleep for the next few months. 

"I'll just... leave."  
You turned with a heavy heart, tears welling up in your eyes.

 

"I love you, too."

You froze up, not daring to look back at the biracial male.  
What? No way this can be happening. 

"...You're delusional."

You heard Miles chuckle, followed by a small sniff.   
You finally tuned to his direction, seeing that he also had some tears in his eyes.  
"God, I love you."  
Your heart swelled, the tears falling by now.   
"Miles..."  
He smiled brightly at you, waking towards you.   
You just stood there, not believing what you were hearing.   
He pulled you against his chest, petting your hair while giving your forehead a small kiss.  
"I've always loved you, (Y/N)."

Your senses came back to you, and by now, you were near to bawling.   
Miles smiled at you, wiping away your continuous tears. You hiccuped, laughing midway through it.   
You both looked at each other with hearts in your eyes, drowning out the entire world around you.  
"Miles Morales, you are the best thing to ever happen to me."  
The dark male laughed, causing you to laugh.   
Like a romantic comedy, your best friend turned lover dipped you and kisses you passionately on the lips. Your eyes closed, resting one hand on his shoulder, the other on the back of his head. If possible, you both moved closer to the other, deepening the kiss. Slowly pulling away, you shared a loving look, Miles pulling you into a your previous position.

"Did you get that from a movie?"

You shared a laugh. You never wanted this to end.  
"I did, actually."  
You hugged Miles, looked up at him through your eyelashes.  
"Well, I think it's sweet, Miles."  
The stars shone above you two, the distant sound of traffic reaching your ears.   
After a while, you took Miles' hand and pulled him to your side, walking down the sidewalk with your boyfriend.  
Miles chuckled, asking where the two of you were headed. 

"I'm really craving some pizza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah another pizza date whoops-


	3. Absolutely Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man who else just loves RIPeter to death? Gosh, he's such a swettie and so handsome and golly I love him. Also, this was written at like 2 am and my tiny body can't really handle staying up that late :")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm tired-

The golden morning light seeped through your window, illuminating your face and awaking you. Slowly opening your puffy, red rimmed eyes, you groaned and rolled on your side, seeing a broken photo of you and your ex on the nightstand beside your bed. Rolling the other side, you faced the window, staring out into space. You contemplated on getting out of bed, and eventually, you decided you'd have to get back on your feet eventually. The road to recovery would be bumpy, but you'd be fine. You know you would.   
Planting your feet on the floor, you sat up and looked around your room, noticing how much of a mess it was. You'd clean that later. Right now, you needed coffee. Checking your phone, you saw the time, and thought it'd be appropriate to make a visit at a local café. Throwing on some clothes you saw laying on the floor, you fixed up your tousled hair, grabbed your phone and some cash, and took a look in the mirror to make sure you looked acceptable. 

Locking your door, you were thinking of what coffee shop to head to. Starbucks? Nah, they cost way to much. Dunkin' Donuts? You'll end up buying more than what you needed to start the day.   
You decided on a small family owned café, starting on the short walk. You loved New York and all, but sometimes, the trendy restaurants too flashy for you. After your ex kicked you out of his apartment, you had moved all your stuff back to your old house. It was stationed in a quaint little neighborhood, where most people knew each other, and friendly faces were common. It's been about 2 years since you were last here. After 4 months of dating, your boyfriend had told (more like ordered) you to go and live with him. He wanted you to "cement the relationship," which is basically saying he doesn't want you to be alone. You'd think it's sweet, but if you count the fact that your ex-boyfriend was a possessive man and was always claiming that you were seeing someone else, you'd think again. You still missed him, though. 

Continuing on your walk, you looked around, seeing couples walking together. You groaned, and pulled your hat down to above your eyes. Seriously? This is like a romantic comedy that would not sell.

Looking down and thinking to yourself, you didn't notice the person walking in the opposite direction of you. By the looks of it, he was distracted as well, scrolling through his phone. The two of you were getting closer, unbeknownst to the other. The moment you crashed into the man, you felt your whole world change.   
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where-" Automatically spouting out an apology, you looked up at the man to ensure that you were sincere. You stopped, however, when you saw how absolutely gorgeous he was. Bright, baby blue eyes like the clear skies; sandy blonde hair with a rouge strand, falling in front of his forehead; a freshly shaven face, adorned with a small smile that made your heart stop.

"Ah, sorry about that, ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going." He noticed you staring, not looking away even after a minute, which made him laugh. This alerted you, shaking your head slightly and looked at the man.   
"Huh, wha- Oh! Oh, I am so sorry!"   
Your face was rapidly changing color, adorning a more red hue at the moment.  
His laughing died down, looking at you with crinkled eyes and a grin.  
"Heh, no need to be."   
You looked away, to flustered to look at the man.   
"Really, I am so, very sorry."  
He laughed again, hearing your face up even more.  
"Hey, how about we make it even. I but you a cup of coffee, and you can tell e more about yourself?"  
Woah, what did you do to deserve this wildly handsome man asking you to join him in a nice cup of coffee? Sure, you just met the man, he could be potentially dangerous, but he did apologize, and he had a nice demeanor. You took your chances and decided to not miss out on this opportunity.  
"Uh, yeah, sure!" You laughed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear.   
"What a coincidence! I was just headed my way to a local coffee shop!"   
The man looked at you sideways, starting to walk along side you.   
"Really? Well, lead the way then."   
Smiling brightly, the two of you walked and conversated on the way to the café. You learned a lot about your companion in the short amount of time while walking. His name was Peter Parker, and he worked for the Daily Bugle, snapping pictures of what was deemed worthy enough for the news. His aunt, May, was a real sweetheart from what you heard, and were looking forward to meeting her some time. 

Entering the café, you ordered your drinks and continued your conversation. Fishing out your money, Peter placed a hand on yours, insisting he pay for both your drinks. You couldn't help but blush at the contact, liking the way his warm palm felt against your smaller hand.   
You spent about 3 hours together, chatting about whatever came to mind. There was never an awkward silence, no distractions. Just the two of you, laughing at stupid jokes, and staring deeply at each other while the other talked. Had it not been for the shop closing, you would've stayed longer. Shame, it was only 5:00. When you exited, you just stood there, staring at each other, not wanting the moment to end. When Peter asked for you number, your mind went berserk, a love sick expression on your face while typing in your digits on his phone. He had offered to walk you back to your place, which you accepted, of course. The walk was silent, but in a nice way. You stared at the marvel of a man before you, still pondering on how you had met someone so wonderful. You sighed dreamily, catching Peter's attention. He laughed that amazing laugh, lighting your cheeks ablaze, giggling along with him. 

The two of you headed towards a local music shop, hiding behind records, as if the faces on the covers where your own. After that, you went inside of a small comic book store, sharing graphic novels together, mimicking heroes and villains, repeating their dialogue. When Peter acted as Spider-Man, you couldn't help but swoon. You finished the day grabbing some ice cream, laughing at each other when one had leftover ice cream around their mouth, trying to lick it off. 

"I, ah... had a great time today." You were on the porch of your house, playing with the sleeves of your hoodie. Peter smiled, eyes half lidded, thinking you were the most adorable thing in the world.  
"Me too. Never thought I would spend a whole day with a person I just met."  
You snorted, making his heart flutter. How could he have met someone so wonderful so soon after his own breakup?   
"Yeah, ditto."  
It had gotten considerably darker, the two of you stalling to get to your house as slow as possible, relishing in the accompaniment of someone you had mutual feelings with.  
You were the first to look away, both of you gazing at each other for quite a while now. There was a small smile on your lips, you cheeks a rosy pink, along with your nose, which made you look even cuter than what you already are.   
Just when you were going to say goodbye and turn away, Peter took your hands in his, brushing his thumbs against the top. His eyes were down, as if he were too flustered to look you in the eye.   
"You... are the most beautiful person I've met."  
It was no lie. You were so amazing, and, gosh, did you make Peter's heart go crazy. You were so funny, so witty, and he wanted you to know that. Sure he loved MJ, but she broke his heart, and in the short amount of time he knew you, he realized that you might be the girl of his dreams.   
You were at a loss for words, your whole face on fire. When Peter looked up at you with those electric blue eyes, you felt your voice come back to you.  
"I really like you," you blurted out, mentally facepalming at your outburst.   
Peter laughed, and you felt your knees buckle underneath you. After his laughing fit, he looked at you with a wide grin, just like when you first met.   
"I really like you too."  
You gaped at the man, hearts in your eyes, blushing like crazy.   
Just before he was about to leave, Peter kissed you on the cheek, whispering a 'goodnight' in your ear. Watching him walk away, you couldn't help but squeal ounce you entered your house and shut the door. You were smitten, and there was no doubt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could've done better honestly. Anyway, I'm thinking of making a part two. Let me know what you think :)


	4. I'm Sorry For As*salt*ing You With *Pepper* Spray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy sorry for the long wait it's just that my brain has hard times thinking of stories and sports and school is happening and I'm stressing about that but yeah, have this Peter B. Parker one shot :)

"Ahhh! FUCK!"  
"I am so sorry- shit, come with me!"  
Well this was quite the predicament.  
Let me explain.  
It was just a normal day like any other, with you sleeping in for an hour, rushing to work, almost getting hit by a car on the way there, and being greeted by the face of your angry employer when entering the building you work at. Yep. Just another normal, tiring day of serving teenagers their rainbow-sprinkle-cappuccino and what not, hearing them gossip to each other what a loser you were and you looked like freaking 40. C'mon, you're not even that old! Being in your late 20s and having sleep insomnia for the past week is not a good combination. Irritated by their conversations, you grumbled to yourself, slumping over the counter. Another boring, patronizing day.  
Your shift was almost over, and you thanked god for that. No way could you go even almost six hours of serving people coffee that had ludicrous names. Five minutes before you were allowed to leave, something disastrous happened. Well, not really, but for you it was.  
A customer.  
A middle aged man walked into the café, tired eyes scanning the area. Is he a coffee critic or something? You couldn't help but check him out a bit, though. He wasn't that bad. Just, y'know, get some rest, and wear some appropriate clothes instead.

You look at your watch, noticing how five minutes have quickly turned into three. Hurrying to take this guy's order, you stood up straight and get a little pad ready.  
"Welcome to Caffeine and Beans, what'll you be having?"  
Ready to take the damned order, glancing up to see the man taking his time inspecting the many different types of ridiculous caffeinated drinks. His eyebrows scrunched up and he looked back down to you, his tires brown eyes boring into you.  
"I'll just have a regular black coffee."  
You looked up at gazed at the man, setting the pad and pencil down on the counter.  
"Oh thank god. You will not believe how long it takes just to make..." You leaned over the counter to get a better look at which drinks are which. "A small Rainbow River Coffee."  
The guy chuckled at this, and you smiled, getting to work on making his coffee. Before you started, you looked over your shoulder and opened your mouth, contemplating if you should ask. It wasn't necessary, but you just wanted to know if your yourself.  
"Uh, name?"  
The man perked up from the front of counter, looking at you.  
"Peter B."  
You nodded and went to work, smiling the entire time you made his drink. When you handed it to him, your fingers brushed against each other, your face slowly heating up. He still looked tired, but a small smirk graced his lips. You two just stared at each other, your face growing brighter by the second.  
That is until your watch beeped and ruined the moment.  
"Oh! Uh, my shift has finally ended so, um, I'm just gonna go and get my stuff." You backed up slowly, Peter's gaze still on you.  
"Well, can I talk to you once you come back?"  
That took you by surprise. Your eyes lit up, and a small goofy smile was on your face.  
"Really? Uh, yeah, I guess we can talk," you replied, trying to switch your awkward demeanor to a more cooler one. The brunette just chuckled, waving at you while you disappeared into the employee's "locker room."

When you returned to the front of the restaurant, you noticed Peter sipping on his cup and sitting in a booth. You smiled and quickly walked over to him, which in turn made him look in your direction.  
"Okay, so, uh, what do you wanna talk about?" You took the seat across from him, clasping your hands together and leaning into the cushions.  
Peter shrugged, his half lidded eyes crinkling when he smiled.  
"Eh, I just wanna get to know a beautiful stranger such as yourself, (Y/N)." If you weren't so shocked as to how he knew your name, you would have been as red as a strawberry at his compliment.  
"How do you know my-"  
You started, but when he glanced at your chest, your eyes followed his, and noticed the name tag still stuck to your shirt. You embarrassedly rushed to rip the sticker off of the fabric, Peter chucking at your slightly pink face.  
You just had to work at a place with name tags that said "Hello! My Name Is-!" Couldn't this café be more like McDonald's, with their fancy name tags that only had a name and nothing more?  
While taking off the sticker, the man across from you snickered at your frustrated expression, being more cute than anything.  
Finally, the name tag was removed, and you sighed in relief.  
"Alright, Peter. If that's how you wanna play, then fine." You smirked at him, you finger pointing at his shirt.  
"Don't think I didn't notice that pizza stain."  
Peter looked down and grabbed his shirt to inspect the mess better, rolling his eyes and smiling.  
"What can I say? I'm pizza proud."  
You scoffed at this, a hand flying to hide the small smile on your face.  
"Oh my god, that was lame."  
He just laughed, head thrown back in joy.  
"Oh, come on. You liked it."  
You looked away and smiled, muttering something along the lines of "yeah, you caught me."  
You checked your watch once again, surprised at how fast time flew. Standing up, you made sure you had everything before heading towards the door. You stopped in your tracks before you were even la meter away from the booth Peter was seated at, looking back at him.  
"Oh, um, I'm really sorry, but I gotta go somewhere. I hope I can see you again sometime?"  
Peter just had a lazy grin gracing his lips, slouching into the cushioned seat.  
"I'll be sure to stop by again sometime."  
You smiled brightly, turning away again, before spinning around.  
"Uh, bye!" Giving a short wave, you hurried out the door, leaving Peter in a state of ecstasy.  
You can't believe you forgot about your poor pooch at home. You haven't fed your little companion since morning, the poor thing probably starving. Also, you really needed to go to the store before all the good stuff was gone. As you walked to your destination, you felt as you were being watched. You shook off the feeling, being used to it. That's New York for you.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Huffing as you walked down the sidewalk, you struggled to keep all your bags in your arms. There were just too many to handle, but you somehow managed. Thankfully, your apartment wasn't too far away, and you did have some help getting all the stuff arranged in a way that would require the most minimal of work to transport. But still, there were a lot of bags.  
As you walked down the streets of New York, you couldn't help but feeling watched. Eh, it was a normal thing, what with all the crimes, so you just shook it off, keeping slight alert after remembering all the robberies taking place last week. Seriously, it's like this city was on a crime spree. Continuing on with your walk, you thought about the rest of your day. When you got home, you had to feed your hungry pet, who will probably be pissed at you when you enter the door, but start licking your face once it sees food, and then you'd have to eat yourself. That's- that's it. Literally nothing else is planned for the day. While thinking to yourself, you saw a familiar face in the crowd you were currently stuck in. Brown messy hair? Army green trench coat? Could that be...  
You perked up, anxiously waiting to see who it was. Cramming yourself through tight spaces between people, you said meek "sorry"'s and "excuse me"'s while keeping your eyes on the man. He reached a stoplight, about to cross the road. You quickly went to greet him, only to slump down and stop in your tracks when you found out it wasn't Peter. No way did he have a nose that big. You sighed, continuing on your trek home, unbeknownst that someone was following you. 

You reached your apartment building sometime later, struggling to open the door. After a few attempts, you managed to hang onto the handle with your pinkie, allowing yourself into the building. Now that the hard part was over, it was time for the harder part. Stairs.  
Groaning, you took your time, putting on foot in front of the other. When you reached the end, you cheered yourself on the inside, until you remembered that your apartment is at the very end. Huffing, you lumbered towards your home, when suddenly a chill racked your spine. There was a looming shadow covering you, and as fast as you could, you whipped around and unleashed your pepperr spray unto the perpetrator's face, hearing your bags create a loud thump in the process, along with the perp's yells of agony.  
As soon as you looked at the person, you realized you made a huge mistake.

"Peter?!"

"Ahhh! FUCK!"  
"I am sorry so- shit, come with me!"  
You grabbed the brunette's sleeve, tugging him towards your apartment, forgetting all about your bags. Peter was hissing in pain, covering his face with one of his hands, making you spill out apology after apology.  
"Don't worry, I would've probably done the same," he'd told you.  
"I just can't believe I acted without thinking! I just- oh my god."  
When Peter took his hand away from his face, you almost cringed. His eyes looked bloodshot, but worse, and his face looked as if he'd just ran a marathon. Man, that pepper spray had some powerful shit in it.  
"Is- is it bad?"  
You jumped, Peter's voice startling you, tugging on his sleeve harder.  
"Um, nooo?" You gave out a nervous chuckle, making him freak out.  
"Okay, I can fix this, don't worry."  
You opened the door to your home, rushing Peter inside, you tiny pooch talking at you in anger. You'd deal with the little ball of death later; right now, you had a patient to take care of.  
"Alright, sit down, and I'll go grab ice pack quick."  
He sat down, still hissing in pain a bit, straining out a small "okay."  
You hurried over to your freezer, having to dig to the bag to find some ice. When you returned to the living room, you saw Peter laying on his back, his arm over his face.  
"I got the ice pack!"  
He didn't respond.  
You bit your lip, wondering if he was too mad to talk to you.  
"Uh, I'm gonna look up how to treat a face that's been severely pepper sprayed."  
Still no response. You sighed, walking off to grab your computer, returning later with some paper towels and another ice pack.  
"While I look for some actual advice, put this on. I think it'll help the burning."  
Peter took the materials from your hand, brushing against your own a second time today. Your face heated a bit, looking back at your computer screen to avoid being seen.  
After a minute or two, you found out that ice will help stop any swelling that could take place, and that the burning should be gone in fifteen to thirty minutes.  
The two of you sat on your couch, awkwardly glancing at each other.  
"Sooo, why were you following me?" Peter raised a single eyebrow at your question, straightening up.  
"Following you? I live here."  
It took you while, but you recalled seeing him around before. How could you have never noticed such a fine looking depressed man in the building before?  
You buried your face in you hands, groaning eternally.  
"Oh my god. Of course you do."  
The divorcée chuckled, his eyes looking less red than before, along with his face.  
"If it were you coming home right after me, I probably would've beaten you up before looking to see who you were."  
You looked up from your hands, a small smile forming on your face.  
"Well thank goodness that I came first. I can't even handle a shove."  
That made Peter laugh heartily, his shoulders bouncing up and down. You giggled and looked at the man, losing yourself in the moment.  
He looked right back at you, a goofy smile on his lips.  
You stared at each other dreamily, neither of you wanting to break contact. 

"You're so pretty."

Okay, that made you want to break contact.  
You stared at Peter, flabbergasted, face heating up by the second. It took you a while to gain control of your voice again, chocking out a small "really?"  
Oh my god it can not be legal to be this adorable. Peter fucking swooned when he saw your cute blush and your wide eyes, filled with confusion and surprise.  
"Yeah, really."  
You stuttered, not knowing what to say next.  
"But we just met!"  
"Maybe, but it's not like I don't know who you are. C'mon, no. way would I not sneak a peek at my cute neighbor once in a while.  
Oh yeah. He lives here too. Welp, you're oblivious. What's new?  
"Oh. Right."  
Peter stood from the couch, stretching his back, you repeating his previous action.  
"Well, even though it did hurt in the beginning, I liked having a cute girl treat my 'wounds.'"  
You laughed nervously at that, sweating a bit while Peter smirked at you.  
"How about he meet up again when I'm not about to be assaulted by you?" Your heart stopped, and you swore this guy would be the death of you.  
"Uh, yeah! For sure!"  
The tired brunette headed towards your door, keeping his eyes on you the whole time.  
"Nice. How about we go grab some coffee sometime?"  
You almost laughed at how dumb that was, but you just agreed.  
You walked over to Peter, both of your eyes half lidded, a lovesick smile on your face.  
He smiled and leaned down close to your face, feeling the heat radiating off of it. Giving you a quick peck on the cheek, he stood back up to his full height, before leaving your apartment with a wink. 

You stood there, smile growing larger by the second, hearts forming around you. Then you remembered something.  
You growled and opened your door, looking for the brunette. Seeing nowhere in sight, you growled once more.  
"Why didn't you help if you saw me struggling to carry my bags?!"  
You swear you heard a snicker nearby.  
Sighing, you looked down at your pet companion, who was giving you a resting-bitch face if possible.  
Groaning, you slumped and starting to walk out the door.  
"I know, I know. Your food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to sleep :")


	5. "Gwen" Will I See You Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I'm so sorry for not updating in a while guys; my brain's just stupid an de can't think of plots so, have this low quality Gwen nd Reader one shot. I'll try to get on top of things again, my lovely readers -3-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Gwen is so damn hot."  
There was no denying it. Gwen was the girl of your dreams. How could such an amazing girl like her not have people falling at her feet, begging for a date, or even a conversation! You couldn't get her out of your mind; every chance you got, you'd stare at her beautiful figure and daydream about holding her and kissing her and making her the happiest she could be.  
"You do know that she likes Miles, right?"  
You whipped your head around so fast, your neck cracked loudly.  
Hissing, you massaged it, now knowing that it was a bad idea to turn your head so fast. It doesn't hurt people in stories, so what's the big idea?  
"Ow. Really?"  
Your friend looked at you weirdly, raising an eyebrow and nodding their head slowly.  
"Damn!"  
You slammed your fists on the lunch table, frowning when you saw the the two laughing together. You loved Miles and all, but you really liked Gwen. I guess I'll never achieve my dream of having the beauty of a human be my girlfriend.  
Your friend looked up from their phone, smirking at you.  
"Y'know, you could always just..."  
They gave a suggestive look, eyes drifting to where Gwen and Miles sat. You gasped dramatically, gripping your cheeks with your hands, causing your friend to snort.  
You squinted your eyes, leaning towards them.  
"Is my friend suggesting that I sabotage my other best friend to stop him from getting the girl of my dreams, and making me look better whenever she's around?"  
Your friend rolled their eyes, a smile gracing their lips.  
"Maayybe."  
You gasped again, backing away from them.  
"Ooh, that's dirty."  
They shrugged, noticing the smirk on your face.  
"So, are you in or what?"  
Holding their hand out, you contemplated on it. Miles was your best friend, but Gwen was the best-future girlfriend. Welp, no turning back now.  
You grabbed ahold of their hand, shaking it vigorously.  
You both grinned at each other, stars in your eyes.  
"Glad doing business with you. Besides, Miles is your best friend! He'll understand. What could go wrong?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well, apparently, a lot could go wrong.

After the deal you made with your friend, the two of you planned on ways to make you look better than Miles, which came and bit you in the butt later on. 

You decided to put your plan in action right away, starting with something that you knew Miles couldn't do.  
"Hey, Miles! Come over here, man!"  
You were currently at the skate park, knowing that Miles and Gwen would be there. You and your friend tried to look as causal as you could when you came from behind a nearby building to enter the park. It's not called stalking, it's simply just intensively watching someone and following where they go so you can try to get with them. Yeah. Everyone does it.  
"Alright!" Miles excuses himself from Gwen, jogging over to you.  
"What's up, (Y/N)?" You set down the skateboard you had in your hands, a smug look on your face.  
"Well, (F/N) here told me that you wanted to learn how to skateboard, lucky for you, I'm a master." Miles had a shocked expression on his face, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Uh, thanks, but I-" You put your hand behind on his back, pushing him onto the skateboard, making him wobble a bit.  
"Yes, I know it looks scary at first. Heck, my first few wipeouts landed me in the hospital almost everyday. Don't worry, it gets better after a few attempts and a broken arm."  
Miles was terrified at the information you had given him, his eyes widening. You grinned at him, your friend giving you a thumbs up from behind him. Alright, time for Miles to wipeout and make Gwen disgusted by his lack of skateboarding skills and make her swoon over me after I do some rad tricks into action.  
"Really, (Y/N), I don't need-" You pushed him down a hill, making him squeak in the process.  
"Happy travels! Oh, and try not wipeout!"  
Miles zoomed downhill, a look of terror on his face. He was getting closer and closer to a pair of skates that were conveniently placed at the bottom of the hill, which would make him crash. Surely some kid just left them, and it definitely wasn't (F/N) who placed them there after they saw Miles heading towards them.  
"Woah!"  
Right before he reached the bottom, Miles did a kick flip, which efficiently made him soar above the skates, avoiding a serious crash. You gawked at him from the top of the hill, staring in disbelief. What the hell?! Miles reached a ramp, kick flipping once more, which lifted him into the air, landing on the ramp which he was currently grinding on. When he reached the end, he halted to a stop, stepping off of your skateboard. 

"Miles!"  
Gwen stoop up and ran towards the biracial male, a huge smile on her face.  
"That was awesome, dude! I knew that you'd get the hang of it."  
What. The. Hell?!  
With your mouth still gaping, you gazed at the two at the bottom of the hill, anger making you heat up as you saw Gwen laughing at something your best-friend-slash-current-rival said. You were supposed to be the one that made Gwen swoon, not him! Where did he even learn to skate like that?  
"Well, thanks for the lessons, Gwen." 

Well, damn.

Miles cupped his hands around his mouth, making sure you could hear what he was about to shout.  
"And thanks for the lesson, (Y/N)! Just pushing me down a hill without giving instructions was actually really effective!"

Double damn. 

Gwen looked at you with pure shock, and then a glare. "Yeah. Almost forgot she did that."  
You jumped up. This was not the reaction you had planned.  
Gwen turned around and gripped Miles arm, sending daggers your way.  
"C'mon, Miles. Let's go get some ice cream." Miles uttered a small 'okay,' sending a big smile and a wave your way. You panicked, not wanting your crush to leave so soon.  
"Wait! Gwen!" It was too late, for they were already out of earshot.

Triple damn.

Now Gwen hates you. Just great.  
You slouched, frowning as your mind replayed the look of hurt on her face.  
"Wuh-oh." Your friend jogged over to you, panicking when they saw the apparent tears building up in your eyes.  
"(Y/N), don't you dare cry. This is just the beginning my love, and by god, Gwen is going to absolutely love you when we're done."  
Your face was in their hands, making you pout. You sniffled little, a tear streaming down your face. They wiped it away, giving you a hug. You sighed and wiped away at your watery eyes, a smile on your face.  
"Alright. Let's get this bread."  
"...You're lame."  
"I know."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What did you do so bad do deserve this?

After many, many failed attempts to get Gwen to notice you, you were starting to get pissed.  
First, you tried to beat Miles in dodgeball. You had effectively hit him in the face, shouting a "sorry," giving a triumphant smile to Gwen. She never saw it, however, because she ran to Miles to check if he was injured. When he confirmed he was okay, Gwen whipped her head around to face you and scowled. You shriveled at that, watching as the two went to sit on the bench. That really hurt.  
Your chest, I mean.  
While you weren't paying attention, one of the opposing team members freaking chucked a ball at your chest, making you wheeze, your friend running to your aid.

Next, you made a magnificent painting that resembled a girl who looked like Gwen, and put it besides Miles painting of Spider-Man. When he turned towards someone, you painted the back of his sweater and put the brush in the easel to make it look as if it was an accident. Gwen looked up from her painting with a smile, which soon turned into a frown when she saw the paint streak on her biracial friend's back. You looked behind to glance at her, seeing her glare at you. You panicked, hoping she didn't see you.  
"Uh, hey, Gwen! D-do you like my painting?"  
She stayed silent, looking back to Miles and calling him over. He complied, the same grin as always on his face. Your jaw dropped when she took off her sweatshirt and gave it to him, making him confused.  
"You really need to pay attention to where your brush is, Miles."  
You looked away, almost breaking your paint brush in half. You were supposed to be wearing that sweatshirt, not him!  
Third time's the charm.

Only when it's not.

Lastly, you dressed up as Miles, covering your face when you went to vandalize the side of a building.  
C'mon, how could police believe it wasn't him who did this? Well, other than your spray painting looking like it was done by a blind person, they'd be fools to not think this was done by Miles. Well, a day later, Miles was in school, which is weird, because criminals are s usually put in jail. You found out that Miles was taken in for questioning, but Gwen defended him, giving them an alibi. Apparently, they were eating dinner with his family, which involved the chief police. Aka, Miles' father.  
Cue the head banging.

"C'mon, (Y/N). You can't give up now!"  
You groaned, turning your head towards your friend, a frown on your face.  
"Yeah, like the 15 other tries were any better." Your head dropped back down  
They frowned, contemplating something. Suddenly, they perked up, snapping their fingers.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head, (Y/N). I know what to do."  
You muffled a reply, somewhere along the lines of "please end me."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"(F/N)."  
"Hm?"  
"What the hell were you thinking."  
"Oh, just of the perfect way to get you together with the love of your life."  
You were currently atop of the highest building in the city, which was the worst idea ever. You didn't even know you were up here! Note to self: don't ever let (F/N) have a blindfold again.  
"And how does making me walk on the roof of the tallest building in Nueva York accomplish that?"  
They lit up, a mischievous glint in their eyes.  
"It's easy! You'll fall to your inevitable death, and Spider-Man will save you! Gwen'll be so impressed that she starts to like you!"  
You sighed, eyes looking down, and lips pulled into a frown. Shaking your head, you walked toward the edge, but not so close as if you slipped you would fall.  
"I don't want Gwen to like me for interacting with a superhero. I want her to like her for me, and to notice how much I like her."  
Your friend frowned a bit and walked over to you, putting a hand on your back.  
"I know, (Y/N). I know."  
You looked over the city, contemplating on what you should do. Then, it came to you.  
"Oh my god. I'm so stupid."  
(F/N)'s eyebrows furrowed, tilting their head.  
"Wha...?"  
You spun around to look at their eyes, your own shining with determination.  
"How could I have never thought of it? I'll just confess to her!"  
They had a surprised look on their face, jaw wide open. You're just now thinking of this? Of course, you were always such a fool to do even the simplest of things, taking a more extreme take on things.  
"Wow, you're such a genius."  
You smiled, walking away from them, about to grab their wrist.  
"I know. Now let's-"  
"-(Y/N)!"  
You fucking fuck.

You're gonna die.

Your foot slipped while you were walking, sending you off the edge of the roof. It only took you a moment to register what was happening. You fell off of the highest building in Nueva York. You were free falling, the wind slapping against your body. The ground seemed so far away, like you would never reach it. Oh, if only that could happen. 

Welp, this is it. No girlfriend, Miles probably hates you now, and you never even got to eat that donut you left in your backpack. You so regret your life decisions. Maybe Gwen will be happy with Miles. Maybe she'll be happy that your gone.

The ground was creeping closer, an you could now see a crowd of people, all screaming and trying to help in some way. They were fools if they thought you would survive a fall like this. 

Life is cruel. Love is crueler.

"We don't need another Humpty Dumpty, now do we?"  
That voice.  
It rang it your ears.  
You know it.  
Gwen?

You opened your eyes, completely unaware that they were closed. The ground was receding, and you felt a pair of arms around you. No way. No fucking way.  
"Spider-Woman?!"  
The girl looked at you, smirking behind the mask.  
"The one and only. Now, let's get you somewhere safe."  
You were about to explode, and you were unsure why. Happiness? You've adored the female spider ever since she came to Nueva York, and you always dreamed of meeting her. Anger? (F/N)'s plan worked. It wasn't the same hero, but it worked nonetheless. Now Gwen will just now you as the girl who Spider-Woman saved. A sad expression overtook your shocked one from a minute ago, not going unnoticed by the hero.  
"What's the matter? Did you want to die?"  
You scrambled in her arms, mouth wide open.  
"God, no! It's just...crush problems."  
She looked to where she was swinging, an awkward air overcoming the conversation.  
"Oh. Well, wanna talk about it?"  
You were skeptic about the idea, not wanting her to tell the love of your life the way you felt about her. But then again, this is Spider-Woman. She probably had more important stuff to do.  
"So there's this girl I like, and I'm trying to show her how cool I am, and I just really really like her."  
You two landed in a park, which had no other people in it. You walked towards a tree, picking up a flower nearby.  
"Well, how have you gone about doing that?"  
Turning your head, you looked at the girl, a sheepish smile on your face.  
"I might or might've not made my best friend look bad in comparison to me by sabotaging him."  
She chuckled, walking closer to you.  
"And how did that work out?"  
You looked away, a small blush of embarrassment on your face.  
"Not so good."  
"Well-" she walked a bit more forward than you, spinning around to stare at you.  
"I think you should just tell her how you feel."  
You started walking, with her following.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. I just don't know what to say? What if she doesn't like me back?"  
A frown was on your face, which she noticed.  
"Well, she isn't worth your time. And about what to say, why don't you practice?"  
You almost choked on your own spit, halting to a stop. The other girl gave you a confused look, a small smile on her face that the mask hid.  
"On you?!"  
She laughed, and it was actually really cute. So cute, that it made your face heat up. You can't help but let it ring in your ears, sounding awfully close to Gwen's laugh.  
"Yeah, why not?"  
You sucked in a huge breath, releasing it after a while. 

"Ok, here goes." You grasped the flower in your hand, looking Spider-Woman right in the eyes, or at least where you assumed they were.  
"Gwen, I've liked you for awhile, almost right after you transferred here. You are the coolest person I know. You are so nice, you defend others, and you know how to have a good time. I know you might not like me back; I don't even know if you're into girls; but that's fine. As long as your happy, I'm happy. God, that's cliché. But, I just wanted to let you know that I like you a lot, and I think I might even... love you."  
Your face felt like it was on fire, and you looked away from the girl in front of you.  
"So, uh. Yeah. I'm thinking something like that."  
She was silent, staring dead into your eyes.  
"Uh, are you-"  
"That was no doubt the cheesiest thing I've heard you say, (Y/N)."  
You jumped, dropping the flower.  
"I never even told you my name!"  
"...Shit."  
You freaked out, grabbing the biggest stick you could find, holding it in a threatening way.  
"Who are you really? And why do you sound so much alike to someone I know."  
The female put her hands up, trying to make you calm down.  
"Okay, chill. I just assumed your name was (Y/N) cause I heard your friend scream it when you were falling. Also, most people sound the same."  
"Bullshit! Are you even the real Spider-Woman?"  
She face palmed, regretting her decisions. Damn it, Gwen. You just had to open your smartass mouth.  
"Of course I am! I'm the only one who has these powers!"  
"Prove it! Show your face!"  
"No!"  
You lunged at her, trying to tear the mask off of her face. Granted, you don't even know who the real Spider-Woman is, but you still wanna know why she sounds oh-so familiar.  
After a few minutes of struggling, she finally got her off of you, but before she could, you grabbed ahold of the mask, making her freeze up. She quickly covered her face, putting on hand out.  
"Give it back!"  
It was too late.  
"Gwen?"

Said female looked up, panicking once she saw the hurt in your eyes.  
"Look, I can explai-"  
"Why'd you save me?"  
Gwen was shocked beyond belief. What kind of a question is that?  
"What do you mean?"  
You slumped, looking down at the ground, where the flower you had previously discarded lay, hand still gripping onto the mask.  
"I've been nothing but a bother to you and Miles, and even if I tried to make myself look better than him, I just look worse for all the stupid stuff I did to him. He doesn't deserve it, and you certainly don't deserve to interact with someone who has to make themselves look better by comparing to someone else. I know that you hate me. I totally understand though."  
The wind blew your hair, both of you standing across from each other. There was a short silence, before you heard your crush mumble a couple of words. They were quiet, but audible.  
"How could I hate someone I like?"  
Your head shot up, you eyes wide with confusion.  
"But- I hurt Miles! I made him look bad, and even ruined his reputation! He probably doesn't even wanna hang out with me anymore."  
The other girl stepped closer to you, hand touching your cheek.  
"Oh, (Y/N). I thought you liked Miles. After seeing you two hang out so much, I tried to get closer to him so I could get even closer to you. I've also heard somewhere that girls act mean towards their crush."  
You stared at her for a while, face slowly changing to a soft shade of pink, along with Gwen's. Giggling, you put your head on her shoulder, wrapping your arms around her.  
"Aw, man. Poor Miles. He was playing the pawn in this game. We should probably go apologize to him."  
She wrapped her arms around you, a small smile on her face.  
"Yeah, but just to make it clear, I really, really like you, (Y/N)."  
You stepped back a bit to look her straight in the eyes, hearts in them.  
"Good, because I've been meaning to ask if you wanna go grab a bite with me sometime."  
She laughed we amazing laugh, making you heat up with pure adoration.  
"Oh god, you're such a dork. Of course I will."  
You kissed her cheek, holding her hand and giving her back her mask.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm only a dork for you, though."  
She put it back on, a huge smile on her face from behind.  
"And I'm glad for that."  
Walking out of the park, hand in hand, leaving your friend smirking to themselves, happy that their plan worked out just the way they knew it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably find an editor :"^)


	6. I Fur-got What the Plot Was Supposed to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Peter B. “Barker” makes you fall in love with a puppy. Also sorry for the 20 million year wait you lovely people you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain not to good at plot ideas :”^)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Babe.”  
“Yeah?”  
“What’s that.”  
Peter sheepishly turned to look at you, a nervous smile on his face.   
"Uh, this?" He held up the Chinese takeout in his hands, sweating a bit when he saw your unamused face.  
"Um, no. That." You pointed to a little brown wagging tail that was coming from the bottom of his jacket; a soft panting could heard from within it.   
"Oh, this? It's just a stick or something."  
Yip!  
Peter gulped and tucked his head in between his shoulders, waiting for the wrath you were about to release upon him.  
"A stick...that barks?"  
A small smile crept onto your face when a small bork! emitted from inside of Peter's jacket, making him jump a bit.  
"Uh, yeah! They don't call tree skin 'bark' for a reason!"   
"Peter..." you warned, glaring at him a bit.  
"But, (Y/N)-"   
Let's face it. You could never stay mad at the lovable, adorkable blonde you fell in love with.   
You inhaled through your nose, sighing when he looked at you with big eyes.  
"Okay, we can keep it."  
He perked up, about to say something, but before he could, you started talking again.  
"But, you have to buy all of it's stuff and take care of it. Also, you’re responsible for whatever it does."  
Peter grinned brightly at you, taking off his jacket, revealing the cutest little puppy you've ever seen. It had big ears, and a cute little tongue hanging out. You couldn't help but let out a small   
"awn" at the small pupper.  
"I found him on my way back home, all alone and dirty. I just couldn't resist." Peter looked away sheepishly, blushing when he saw the adoration on your face.  
"Oh, Peter. He's so...small!"  
He thought you were the cutest thing, seeing you coo at the small dog in his hands, a small smile on your face. You stood straight, looking into his eyes.  
"You better take good care of him."  
Your voice had changed from playful to serious, causing Peter to stiffen up.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
You took the takeout from his arms, kissing him on the cheek when you passed him.  
You looked at your back, a lovesick smile on his face. When he looked back, it was if the puppy had a smile of his own, tail wagging vigorously. Peter's smile faded, sticking his younger out when he noticed the smell that came from the dog.   
"Alright, boy. Let's go get you in the bath."  
Bark!  
"We'll get food after, don't worry."

.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

You watched the tiny dog run around the park, chasing down butterflies. A smile made its way into your face when you saw him lay down, exhausted from all the running he had done. Sighing, you let your head rest on Peter’s shoulder, gripping your jacket around you a little tighter. You could feel Peter wrap his arm around you, nudging you closer into his side.   
“Comfy, sweetheart?”  
You grinned up at your boyfriend, a small blush apparent on your cheeks from the cold.  
“Definitely. Hey, after this, we should take Arachnid back home and go to that new restaurant I’ve been telling you about.”  
Okay, yes, you named your dog Arachnid, and some (everyone) might give you weird looks when you called him out in public, but you liked the little inside joke you had with Peter. Besides, the pup didn’t mind at all.  
“All right, babe. Wanna start heading now?”  
Nodding your head, you called the dog over, putting on his leash before exiting the dog park. A short walk and some terrible puns later, you arrived home. Arachnid bounded towards the house door, barking at the two of you, as if to say Hurry up! I’m starving!   
Once you unlocked the door, the puppy zoomed in, causing you to laugh. Peter walked past you, giving you a chaste kiss on the way.  
“Is this place fancy, cause I don’t really wanna dress up. I mean, for you I would, but, you know how lazy I am,” he stated, making you giggle a bit.   
“Nah, it’s just a burger joint. Ready to head out?”   
Grabbing the car keys, your boyfriend grinned at you before opening the door again and bowing slightly, giving you a quiet M’lady, making you shake your head at the brunette’s antics.  
The two of you chatted on your way out, not noticing the tiny ball of fluff that zipped past your legs silently, heading into the outside world. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Snorting, you tried to calm yourself down to be polite, other patrons in the restaurant giving you weird looks.   
“Wait wait wait, you really did that?”  
Peter smiles at you, popping a fry into his mouth before responding.  
“Yeah, why the hell not? Doc Oc is such a pain in my ass, so I’m just thinking, ‘Y’know, I always wondered what it was like to wedgie someone.’”  
You covered your mouth, laughing loudly into your palm, causing Peter’s grin to grow wider.   
“Did that get him off your back?” you questioned, a huge smile on your face.  
The brunette’s face got a bit red, an embarrassed look crossing onto his face.  
“Uh, well, the thing is...he doesn’t wear underwear underneath his suit.”  
.  
.  
.  
You fucking choked on your own spit while leaning into your chair, your head thrown back as laughter erupted from your throat, your whole form shaking violently. Peter tried to calm you down, apologizing to those who gave you dirty looks.  
“Look, (Y/N), I know it’s funny how unfortunate I am but-“ you cut him off, your face all red from the laughter.  
“YOU SHOVED YOUR HANDS DOWN HIS ASS!!”

Long story short, the two of you were quickly kicked out of the restaurant.  
That didn’t cease your laughter, however.  
“Oh my god-*wheeze*- I cant believe the Spider-Man shoved his hands down his enemy’s pants, trying to give him a wedgie.”   
You leaned against Peter, giggles escaping your mouth. He slowly started to laugh along with you, putting his hands in his pockets. This prompted you to laugh even harder, to the point where your mouth was open, but no sound was coming out. After a few more minutes of dying from laughing, you calmed back down.   
“Eh, there’s always a first time for everything.”  
After hearing this come from Peter’s mouth, you snickered to yourself, thinking of something a bit dirty. Peter gave you a confused look, causing you to share your thoughts with him.  
“Well, did you learn anything exciting from your first time getting some action?”   
A sly smirk was apparent on your face, causing Peter’s face to heat up.   
“I...I would rather not say.”  
You pushed up against, your smug face doing nothing calm down Peter’s nerves. You stoop taller, just enough so that you could whisper close to his ear.   
“Well, how about you show me, old man?”   
Granted, Peter wasn’t much older than you but a few five to four years, but you still liked to tease him about it.  
Your boyfriend’s face grew hotter, and he opened his mouth, but just before he could respond, you both heard a loud yap erupt from a tiny dog running your way. He bounded towards you, running circles around your feet before fleeing.   
“Awn, what a cute little guy,” you cooed to no one in particular, your mind going to your own pup.  
“Yeah, kinda looked like Arachnid,” said the brunette beside you.   
“Kinda? More like looked exactly like him,” you tugged Peter’s sleeve, prompting him to walk faster. “Anyway, let’s hurry up. I’m still hungry and there’s some leftover ice cream in the freezer.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

You passed out the minute you arrived home.

The door was left wide open, and more importantly, Arachnid was nowhere in sight. After having to deal with a panicked Peter, who was still freaking about you blacking out, you continued to think of what could’ve happened. You paced around the living room, your spider-boyfriend looking around for clues.   
“Okay, okay, so we know it wasn’t a robbery, because nothing’s stolen,” you stopped yourself, panic written all over your face. “EXCEPT FOR OUR LITTLE BALL OF FLUFF, OF COURSE!!”  
You broke down again, Peter bringing you into a hug, rubbing your back and whispering soothing words into your ear.  
Suddenly, it struck you. You shot your head up, accidentally hitting Peter’s nose in the process, making you apologize profusely while kissing his nose.   
“Peter, remember that dog we saw earlier that was running?”  
He stopped wincing, looking you straight in the eye.   
“You don’t think-“  
“THAT WAS OUR BABY BOY OH MY GOD WHAT IF SOMEONE ALREADY TOOK HIM IN OR TO A SHELTER HOLY SHIT PETER YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING BUT WE HAVE TO GO GET ARACHNID FIRST FUCK WE’LL GET SOME MEDICINE ON THE WAY LETS GO LOOK FOR ARACHNID-“  
You grabbed a fistful of his sleeve, sprinting out the door, pulling a confused Peter behind you, who banged his head on the side of the door, causing more blood to run out of his nose.  
“Shit-“  
“PETER I SWEAR TO GOD HURRY UP OR I’LL HURT YOU EVEN MORE-“  
The superhero sighed and ran towards you, shouting the puppy’s names. 

Happy soon-to-be-wife, happy life.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“ARACHNID! BABY, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, COME BACK TO US! WE HAVE SOME TREATS WAITING FOR YOU AT HOME!!”  
Ignoring other pedestrians, you ran through the streets, Peter right on your tail. So far, everywhere you checked has been a dead end. The dog park, the ice cream shop, the local drugstore, everywhere you could think of that Arachnid could have ran off to.   
Huffing, you slowed to a stop, looking around frantically, you boyfriend stopping right beside you. He rested his palms on his knees, wheezing, his face a deep red.   
“Any-“ he violently coughed, before continuing his question. “Any luck?”  
You shook your head no, feeling tears prick your eyes. Peter stood straight up, bringing you into a slightly sweaty hug. This didn’t affect you, however, as you were currently crying over your lost dog.   
The brunette kissed you, whispering reassuring words into your ear, just like before. After you stopped shaking, Peter líder your chin, his heart breaking a bit at your face. Your eyes were slightly puffy and red, as were your cheeks, and your nose was dripping a little. A sad pout was pulling at you lips, and this just sparked something in Peter.   
“Baby, listen to me. Arachnid couldn’t have gone far, and I know that we will find him for sure. We just gotta stay strong and keep looking, okay?”  
You sniffed, nodding your head, as you would probably start blubbering the second you opened your mouth. Peter held your hand in his gingerly, pulling you along while calling out your dog’s name.

After an hour and a half, you made a breakthrough in the case. Near an abandoned building, you found Arachnid’s collar, the bell on it broken off. After picking it up, you searched the area.   
“Peter, do you think he’s still around here?”  
You looked back at your boyfriend, who was also searching.   
“I don’t know, but we should keep look-“  
Just then, a loud bark could be heard from inside the building. You made a mad dash for the building, ignoring Peter’s calls, before slamming open the rickety old doors. What you saw inside shocked you, leaving you speechless.   
Peter appeared beside you, confusion written all over his face.  
“The fuck??”  
There, in the exact center of the building, was your beloved little pup, with a huge gang of pigeons surrounding him. He was whimpering, tail tucked in between his legs, when one of the pigeons started to walk towards him.   
“Fuck!”

You ran towards Arachnid, kicking a few pigeons along the way, scooping him up and running in the opposite direction, leaving a confused Peter behind.  
“(Y/N)?! Where are you going?!”  
You looked behind you, calling out to your boyfriend, while running spastically.   
“No way in hell some dirty gang pigeons is gonna touch my baby boy!”  
Peter was still utterly confused, and looked back at the abandoned building full of pigeons. Suddenly, they all started to coo angrily, and flew towards the brunette. His eyes widened, now getting a better look at how many there actually were. He started to run, but alas, he was to slow.   
“(Y/N)!!”  
“I’ll tell your story!!”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After giving your baby boy Arachnid a bath, and making sure to get a professional to clean all the bird poop from Peter’s clothes, the three of you crashed down on the couch, a movie playing, and a large pizza box on the coffee table. The pup was sound asleep in between you two, a bit of pizza sauce decorating his muzzle. You were drifting in and out of conciseness, while Peter was wide awake. All his whining about you leaving him and getting pelted by birds made you tired. Don’t worry, he wasn’t made after you gave him many kisses and payed for the pizza. Especially when you payed for the pizza. For now, the three of you were just fine at home. Just then, something crossed Peter’s mind.  
“(Y/N)?”  
You groaned, letting him now you were listening, even if it did look like you were dead asleep. Seriously, he was a little concerned.   
“What did you mean when you said that you would “tell my story?””   
You lazily opened one eye, and grinned at your boyfriend.   
“Oh, y’know, I would just tell Arachnid about how you sacrificed yourself for his sake. What a good hubby you are.”  
Peter hummed in acknowledgment going back to watching the movie, before he realized what you had just said. 

“Wait-“

“Also let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do-


End file.
